


Parents Always Know

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Each Other’s Parents During Holiday for A Very Blam Holiday Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Always Know

**  
**

“Everything seems to be going really well!”

“It is,” Sam agreed with relief, nodding back toward the living room, where their parents were sitting together, chatting about something while Cooper kept Stevie and Stacy entertained. Though they had both met each other’s families before, this was the first time they’d had everyone to their apartment together. It was also their first Christmas as a couple and they were planning to tell their parents about the change in their relationship. “When do you want to….”

Blaine gave him a warm smile and laid a hand on his forearm. “Whenever you’re comfortable, Sam. I know this is a little new for you. We don’t….”

“No,” Sam interrupted, catching Blaine’s fingers in his own. “I love you, Blaine. I want everyone to know.

The grin Blaine gave him warmed his heart and Sam knew that, after many years of searching, he’d found the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with…Well, actually, he realized that person had been by his side for year, it had simply taken him that long to notice.

**  
**

“Should we just tell them we know they’re dating?”

Mary Evans looked over at Mitchell Anderson and shook her head lightly. “Let the boys have their moment. They’re so cute, thinking they’re fooling us.”

“I saw it coming when they were seniors in high school,” Anna Anderson said with a smile. 

Dwight Evans chuckled. “Everyone who bothered to look saw it. Heck, we saw it from Kentucky. Heard it actually. Every call was ‘Blaine said this’ or ‘Blaine did that’.”

They looked over to the kitchen, where their sons were standing by the counter, smiling softly at each other, lost in their own world. It was wonderful to see them both so happy.

**  
**

About halfway through dinner, it was Sam who told everyone they were dating an Blaine beamed at him, grabbing his hand under the table as everyone smiled and made approving sounds.

Then Cooper practically yelled, “What? I never saw that coming!”

Blinking, Blaine let out a huff. Cooper only got that particular tone when he was ‘acting’. “So, did you all know?” 

Glances were exchanged and their parents all shrugged agreeably. Stevie looked up from his pork chop to say, “Me and Stacy saw you kissing earlier.”

“But we already knew,” Mary continued, then grinned broadly. “Now you can wear the matching holiday sweaters I made for you!”

Stacy and Stevie were wearing sweaters covered in snowmen and Elves, while Dwight and Mary had a Christmas Tree and presents, respectively. When Blaine saw his sweater, he was relieved to see it was a little more subtle, bright red with a pair of small reindeer and a Nordic design at the shoulders. Sam’s sweater was the same, but in green.

It was an unusual but very obvious welcome to the family.

Blaine adored it and wore it for many, many holiday seasons to come.


End file.
